Recently, small-scale distributed power sources utilizing renewable energy (wind power generators, solar power generators, etc.) have been widespread. Power generated by these small-scale distributed power sources changes in response to climate changes. Further, the distributed installation of these small-scale distributed power sources may cause voltages to rise or fall locally in power systems. It is worried that, interconnection of the power sources utilizing the renewable energy largely changes the state of the power system every minute and causes degradation of the power quality. Accordingly, the future power system control is expected to predominantly use a method of obtaining the system state using measurement values acquired from measuring apparatuses (sensors) installed at the respective spots of the power system to determine control parameters.
On the above-mentioned background, NPL 1 describes a control method of compensating set-point of Load Ratio control Transformer (LRT) and Step Voltage Regulator (SVR) in real time using real-time measurement values at respective spots in a power system.